


【APH/黑三角】永昼

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——黑三角，国设，时政向，g20相关——额外提到了很多人但主cp依然是金钱冷战还有一点红色——有两辆车，攻受分别为米露和耀米（段落前有标示（两大冷cp凑一起我也是独具匠心了（....





	【APH/黑三角】永昼

正文：

【永昼】：  
本田菊觉得这两天自己笑得脸都僵了，他目送着巴/西离开之后稍微松口气，让面部表情松垮下来。看了看不远处还在努力营业性微笑的上司，突然对这位比自己小几千岁的人类产生了同情：这位笑起来法令纹能挤死蚊子的首相大人好歹也65了，不过看上去对这种“持续性高强度nikoniko（笑眯眯）大作战”得心应手。  
本田菊下意识地摸了摸自己的脸颊，国家不会老真是太好了，不然自己这年龄......在恐怖方面有着惊人想象力的日/本人不知想到了什么类似夺衣婆之类的形象，然后浑身不自在的摸了摸双臂，跟助理嘀咕一声打算退场了：对不住了首相大人，您不入地狱谁入地狱？  
身为国家化身事情本就不算多，从场地到接待都有专人负责，各种会谈和记者会也不需要出面，他只负责与自己相同的存在处理好关系就可以了。  
“唉...”以宅为爱好的老爷爷叹了口气，这次他是东道主，不得不到场尽心尽力，着实是累了些。  
“累了？”  
“嗯...”  
本田菊含糊着应了一声，然后才反应过来这句疑问句使用的是中文。他几乎是条件反射般扬起笑脸抬头望去：“耀君..”  
只见王耀一手颠着保温杯另一手拿着可乐，歪着头看向这位与他容颜相似的男人：“对我就不用笑那么假了吧？”  
“......”说的也是。本田菊犹豫了一下面向王耀站定，目光被他手里的两件物品吸引：“您这是？”保温杯里应该是枸杞泡茶，王耀喜欢；至于可乐...这样东西似乎更适合出现在另一个人手里。  
“哦！耀！你在这里啊！”  
对，就是指这个人。  
阿尔弗雷德在走廊的另一边挥了挥手，然后挤开了走道上其他人硬是从狭窄的走道上冲了过来——他总觉得这次日方准备的场地太小了，不适合世界Hero的吨位，几个人挤一桌的时候连腿都伸不开，椅子也又矮又小，搞得像小朋友“排排坐分果果”似的。  
这次本田菊是真的不得不再度挤出一个笑容了，他看到这个刚才还出现在脑海里的小伙子“蹦”到了王耀身边，并且“亲密”地扶住了中/国人的肩：“可乐买好了吗？”  
王耀点点头，把手里的罐子扔了过去，被对方敏捷的双手接住，末了还加上一句：“不是让你在那里等我吗？”  
这两个人什么时候关系变这么好了？本田菊努力维持表情暗自思索着，昨天他坐在这两人中间的时候还感觉到了阵阵杀气，座位还偏偏都挨得那么近，他想躲都没处钻。  
“Thanks～”阿尔弗雷德拉开了易拉罐，笑嘻嘻地与东道主打招呼：“小菊也在。”  
越笑脸越酸的本田菊、总是挂着温和笑意的王耀、天生aky的阿尔弗雷德，这三个人围成一圈默然无语相视而笑的模样真好似是吉祥如意的一家...才有鬼了！  
“您好。”本田菊憋了半天还是只憋出了两个字，他也是个老狐狸了，有些疑问心里想想即可。不管如何这两位能相安无事就最好了，哪怕只是表面上，不然就得担心一下大/阪的安危了。  
但是他的视线总在两人之间游离，让人不想多注意都难，这不，阿尔弗雷德先开口了：“怎么了？你也想喝吗？那让耀再去买一罐？”  
“不..不用了...”所以说到底为什么是让王耀去买？你们的助理呢？本田菊艰难地把这个问题咽了下去，但阿尔弗雷德是学不会适可而止的人。  
“哈哈哈哈，没事，耀跟我打赌输了，所以得帮我跑腿呢！”语毕被王耀横了一眼，可他当做没看到。  
话都说到这个份上了，本田菊实在难掩心中的问题：“打赌？”  
“咦？你不知道吗？昨天晚宴的时候你没听到？”  
“？”  
本田菊死活想不起来有这么一回事，眼见那两人边说着“走吧，那边快开始了”边一起离开了。  
背光的两个影子愈行愈远，本田菊远远地望过去，不知什么时候起王耀的身高已经与阿尔弗雷德相差不多了，两个同样西装革履的身影走起路来的姿态却大相径庭，一个从骨子里透出自信与嚣张，一个步态稍慢却走得稳当极了。  
如果...他是说如果，这两个人就这样携手同行一路走下去，这个世界又会发展向何方？  
唔？慢着？“快开始了”？本田菊询问助理：“现在几点了？”  
助理心领神会地翻了一下行程表：“现在是中/美会晤的时间。”  
“......”好吧..那就怪不得这两个人要来一出“情深意浓”了，这种时候尤其要做足表面功夫不是吗？  
不过...本田菊想起了什么似的转头严肃地问道：“会议室没有摆什么杀伤力大的东西吧？玻璃杯都收起来了吗？”  
助理：？？？

——————————

（米露）：  
事情会变成这样，说到底是本田菊的锅。  
谁让他非要把晚宴时的座位安排成一个“世界级三角恋”的现场，而且他自己还在三角的中间：左边是伊万，右边是阿尔弗雷德，对面是王耀——这不是给自己找不自在吗？  
所以宴席开始没多久，本田菊就以各种理由离开自己的席位，没有听到接下来的对话也是理所因当的。  
“什么？”王耀听到阿尔弗雷德在叫自己，于是停下了与身边人的交谈，面向桌子的另一边。  
“我跟这只蠢熊，谁是攻？”阿尔弗雷德应该看看他身边的印/度差点一口水喷出来，连忙用纸巾按住嘴唇的样子。  
王耀倒是见过大风大浪的口吻：“关我P...什么事？”  
伊万接过话茬：“什么都要问别人，你怎么不直接问小耀今晚我跟你谁上谁下。”他也应该注意一下身旁的路德维希闻言在盘子里的肉块上叉了个空。  
王耀撇了一眼笑盈盈的俄/罗/斯人，皱起眉心想自己没注意的时候这两个人都在聊什么奇怪的话题？望望身前空了的座位，本田菊不在，他没找到可以询问的人。  
“哦？”阿尔弗雷德弯起危险的笑容，他本就是向王耀随口一问，戏弄的重心并没有从伊万身上离开，他微微前倾：“看来亲爱的万尼亚等不及了？”  
“阿尔弗。”伊万对自己的昵称起了反应，但并不是高兴或者厌恶中的任何一种情绪，紫眸微闪似是怀念。有意亲近般拿着伏特加酒瓶越过空位凑近，像要与他干杯。  
阿尔弗雷德挑挑眉也举起了手边的高脚杯，深褐色的液体几番晃荡，在杯沿上勾出诡秘的弧度：“嗯哼？”  
扁型瓶与玻璃杯轻轻碰撞在一起，清脆的声响淹没在人声嘈杂的宴会现场，没有引起任何人的注意，否则这两位大国如此亲密的行为怕是又要让个别人多想了：这俩货今天的会面到底达成了什么不可告人的共识？  
比如路德维希和印/度，别看他们俩一个在喝啤酒一个在吃水果，其实耳朵都竖得可高了，可惜那两人的交谈声太过低微，之后的话他们并没有听清。  
不过他们也没说什么重要的话题，只是伊万借着干杯的名义接近了金灿灿的男孩儿之后，不动声色地与他咬起了耳朵——是真的咬了，不过下嘴不重，半分痕迹也没留下：“要不要试试？”  
“试试就试试。”

于是两人回到房间后的情节就开始不受控制了，称得上是粗暴的爱抚从湿漉漉的接吻开始，尖利的牙齿让舌贝交缠成了刀尖上的舞蹈，他们谁都没有刻意收起锋利的刃口，直到满口血腥也没有停下。上帝啊，究竟是谁教他们这是正确的接吻方式的？  
如此聪明的他们又如何学不会温柔，只是不屑于将这个词汇使用在对方身上罢了。一个阴狠而轻佻，一个凶猛而冰冷，这两朵水花激撞在一起只会生成更大的波浪，向四面八方冲击着原本平静的海面。  
终于，最先喘不过气来的是阿尔弗雷德，他咬了一下对方被吻红的唇角，艰难地从“战场”上“退兵”。当然，他会把这一切都怪在对方的头上：“你跟人接吻之前不先漱个口吗？”他啐了一口口水：“全是酒味，臭死了。”  
对此，伊万像平常接到所有飞来横“锅”一样无辜：“是你先亲上来的，阿尔弗。”  
“......”好像是这么回事。但是阿尔弗雷德又怎么会真的自责，一直以来他都深信世界上的所有错误都是别人造成的，即便病的是他自己，也应该是别人接受打针与吃药，这样才能被Hero拯救。  
三言两语间，他已趁机扯开了伊万的腰带，并且洋洋得意于此，认为如此轻易地进行到这一步是对方中了计——他应该低头看一下自己不知所踪的领带和神秘消失了几颗扣子的白衬衫。  
敞开的衣衫间是白皙的胸膛，被暖灯煨成了金黄，伊万舔了舔嘴唇便顺着下巴往下亲去，但如此靠近脖颈大动脉的接触让被害妄想极为严重的小英雄几乎要跳起来：“喂！滚开！别弄得我全是酒精味！”  
说着去掐伊万的脖子，再试图一抬腿用膝盖顶男人的裆部，但被拦了下来：“妈的！我让你滚开！”  
说是亲吻，不如说是啃咬，只这么一会儿，伊万再抬头时已经留下了明显的齿痕，他从开始到现在都维持着一如既往的笑容，即便是被力道大到能掐死人的双手箍住了呼吸道，也依然是这副表情——让阿尔弗雷德看了那么多年的表情，从生到死再到生未曾改变，恶心极了，他想。  
手指被强硬地一根一根掰开，直到能让伊万顺利地说出话来：“希望等会儿你叫床的时候也能那么大声。”  
“Nonono.”阿尔弗雷德连连摆头：“这次是你在下面，蠢货。”  
“我希望你高潮的时候喊着我的名字，而不是‘蠢货’。”  
“我也希望你能乖巧地在我身下呻吟，像二十多年前一样。”  
各说各的理完全无法达成一致，就跟两位上司的会晤一样，某些话题重复了不知多少遍也不见实际行动，就算有行动通常还得打个折扣，出了门把记者会上的一问一答闹得跟玩儿似的。  
伊万对阿尔弗雷德的上半身又亲又摸，那么阿尔弗雷德就对伊万的下体又揉又捏，你把热气呵在我的乳头上，我就把你的睾丸捏在手里把玩，你敢咬我就敢拔毛。  
或许两个男人的交缠看上去凶狠了些，但情欲也正是这样慢慢上了头。热腾腾的面颊熏湿了眼镜框，阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地将它摘下随手扔到一边，然后又迫不及待地去搂伊万的腰，他正努力把人掼到床上去。  
伊万的粗喘声也没好到哪里去，这个小混蛋一上手就直奔男根，不加收敛地撸动着雄壮的部位，这比他慢吞吞地把小草莓种满华/盛/顿/特/区要刺激多了。  
“哦嚯..看来你的手法有进步...”伊万轻笑着倒吸了一口气，这才刚开始前戏，他还不想发出奇怪的声音，尤其在这个人面前。  
“你倒是退步了。”阿尔弗雷德不依不饶，对方退一步他就进三步，把阴茎撸得发烫还不算，另一只手绕到了又圆又大的屁股后面去用力揉了一把臀肉。  
伊万眯起眼，天知道他有多想把这个人拆肉去骨吞吃入腹，失败了第一次只会让他更想要达到这个不可企及的目的——从重新接近这个男人开始，进入他的世界，也包括进入他的身体，让他从内而外地彻底腐坏掉，尝尽与自己这些年来相同的悲苦。  
啊...让这双漂亮的蓝眸染上绝望的色彩，该是多么令人颤抖的一幕。别误会，是指高兴到颤抖，就像阿尔弗雷德在那年的冬天兴奋地在他的向日葵花田里又跑又跳，踩踏损毁了所有花朵一样；伊万也会在这一天到来的时候为他送上全世界的玫瑰花，让它们在棺内迎来最显眼的死亡，多么适合这位生前闪耀夺目的人。  
“...伊万..伊万？蠢熊！”  
沉浸于天马行空的后果就是当回过神来时才发现自己已经被压在了床上，伊万动了下手臂下意识地想要把人推开，或者直接用脚踹也行，结果手腕被推在头顶压制住了，而双腿...被脱得乱七八糟的裤子绊住了施展不开。  
看来阿尔弗雷德的先手制约还是很有效的：“你是真的脑子不好使了是不是？半天都不回话。”  
“......”  
“...什么？”  
伊万咕哝了一句话，但阿尔弗雷德没听清，亦或是听清了却不解其意。

幻想之所以被称作幻想，就是因为他与理想的巨大区别，后者是就算倾尽所有努力拼搏也不一定能达到的成就，而前者则通常出现在失意者虚假的梦境里。  
所以现实就是再度被贯穿的还是伊万的身体，撕裂般的疼痛把他拉回了现实：“啊——该死...”  
阿尔弗雷德的润滑工作还是像以前一样粗糙，当他的情人可真是辛苦啊...伊万急忙深呼吸着放松穴口的嫩肉，心疼一下它们不该遭受这样的命运。  
没耐心的小家伙是一口气整根插到底的，他懒得管伊万能不能接受，会不会觉得不舒服，把龟头怼着草草指奸过的洞口就送了进去。至于一路上遇到的肠壁阻碍，那只会被它当成刺激冠部的欢迎队列，摧枯拉朽般进入了最深处。  
“呼..夸奖你一下吧，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德终于有点良心，没有当即就抽动起来：“跟以前一样紧，很不错。”像挑选应召女郎一样的指指点点挑三拣四，他总是知道该怎么激怒俄/罗/斯人。  
可这次伊万却没回应，阿尔弗雷德谨慎地停顿了四、五秒，就是为了防止这家伙突然反击，结果却等了个寂寞。  
“伊万？”  
“动。”  
简单明了的指示，在结合的体位下是男人都听得懂。伊万只觉得自己的下体被撑开塞入了海绵体作为填充物，这种感觉算不上舒服，肠肉的缩颤也并不在实际控制之下，而是一种本能，既然推不走入侵物那就尽力同化痛觉。  
可阿尔弗雷德不喜欢被命令，即便他原本确实打算好好疼爱一下旧情人，让晶莹的紫瞳为他湿润，让绵软的嗓音为他嘶哑...但现在，计划赶不上变化。  
“别那么急，我好久没有用过你的这里了。”阿尔弗雷德扭了扭腰，挪动成能大展身手的姿势：“还是等你适应一下比较好，怎么样？Hero很贴心吧？”粗壮的棍状物一动不动地躺在伊万的甬道里，好似要让不断攒动的软肉记住它的模样，从此只为它开放。  
贴心个头...伊万不耐烦地去撸自己的小兄弟，先前的疼痛都让它有些软了：“不上就换我来。”不知道为什么，他的心思似乎从在席间主动干杯开始就不在这里，不然阿尔弗雷德哪有那么容易得手。  
阿尔弗雷德也乐意陪他玩下去，能玩弄到听他亲口求操就更好了，于是他俯下身开始细细亲吻起白到失去血色的身体，就像伊万先前对他做的那样。  
“你刚才说什么？”他有意问道，舌尖在脖侧的伤疤处一扫而过，果不其然听到了加重的呼吸，还有自己的腰侧被用力掐了一下：“呃！”  
果然还是被捆绑得结结实实的伊万更可爱一些，完全掌控的、听话的、露出求助眼神的那只小熊，曾经被他与盟友玩弄于股掌间。  
“没什么。”被人重敦敦的压上来就没法继续手淫了，伊万有点嫌弃的撇开在他脸上瞎蹭的金发，却被一口咬在了肩膀上：“嘶...”  
坏小子笑了起来，张开嘴唇让伊万看到自己牙尖上的血丝，在对方一拳打在自己脸上之前往里一挺，这次成功的以攻为守了，敢情他还记得这是做爱现场呢？  
“你希望我叫你万尼亚，是么？”阿尔弗雷德砸砸嘴，挺腰过后就又停下了，插在别人肚子里的仿佛不仅仅是性器，也是一个能控制伊万的遥控器。  
“我没那么说过，你的妄想症越来越厉害了。”伊万对此矢口否认，把呻吟咽下去的同时也不由自主地弓起了腿，可见是对此相当有反应的。  
阿尔弗雷德的笑容更加戏谑了，他应该早就注意到的才对，连同记忆深处拨开的硝烟一起出现在脑海里——  
他已经忘记当年第一次用“亲爱的万尼亚”来称呼这个男人的时候是在为什么事情冷嘲热讽，但是他记得当时在场的另外几人凝固了的表情：那是数不清第几次对轴心国作战会议，亚瑟停下了在黑板上书写的粉笔，转过头一脸怀疑自己耳朵的样子；弗朗西斯停下了玩弄玫瑰花蕊的手，一不留神扯下了一片花瓣；王耀看上去很镇静地在喝茶，只是杯口已经被放在唇边一动不动十秒钟了。  
至于伊万，他转得眼花缭乱的笔掉在了桌面上，发出“啪嗒”一声脆响率先拉回了主人的神思，动动嘴唇用仿佛在说情话的语调反唇相讥：“怎么了，我可爱的小阿尔弗？”  
见到此情此景，天生爱玩的小家伙更起劲了，一口一个“万尼亚”叫得亲密极了，甜甜的发音，动不动飞个媚眼。对方也不甘示弱回应一句一个“阿尔弗”，这气氛要有多诡异就有多诡异，连亚瑟都看不下去了差点拍桌子走人。

“承认吧，你喜欢我这样叫你。”阿尔弗雷德加重了语气：“承认这一点，我就肏你。”  
“......”伊万知道，自己沉默地越久越是相当于默认，良久出人意料地环住了上方的男人：“好吧。”  
收紧了双臂拢住这个用他的皮肉磨牙的男孩，胸口大幅度地起伏了一次之后覆在耳边，好听的俄语加上一点气声，像是示弱般吹拂过发丝，留下一句令阿尔弗雷德从志得意满到咬牙切齿的话语。  
“我爱死你以为我死了的时候歇斯底里喊我万尼亚的样子了。”  
阿尔弗雷德本来想反驳，譬如“胡说！Hero没做过这种事！”或者“放屁！你当时根本不在场怎么看到的！”，但无论哪种听上去都像是欲盖弥彰，而且转念一想就知道是谁告诉他的了。  
“顺便一提，你现在这样喊我只会让我觉得恶心。”伊万展露出了比平日里更灿烂的笑容，挑衅地望向抿住嘴唇考虑该怎么扳回一成的男孩。  
“那还·真是·遗憾。”每一次停顿都是一次抽插，阿尔弗雷德居然难得地说到做到了，他用力掰住伊万的肩膀狠戾地向里冲刺了三次，又抽离到最大：“亲爱的·万尼亚。”  
弹丸牢牢地卡在入口处，可见阿尔弗雷德这一下冲击有多么莽撞，囊袋拍在胯间响过了潮湿小穴内的水声，并且还将在接下来的一小时中持续作响。  
“哈...哦！唔！”伊万的指痕深深刻进阿尔弗雷德的脊背，抱住这个在他身上撒野的美/国人，双腿大开着接受来自世界第一的冲撞，露出了满意且放荡的神情。  
“那也顺便告诉你好了...”就算已经在身体上征服对方，阿尔弗雷德也不放过在言语上压倒他：“你叫我阿尔弗的时候，我也差点吐出来。”肉棍狠毒地鞭打着细嫩的肠壁：“可以也请你以后不要这么叫了吗？”  
很多时候就是这样，话赶话地撒完气，却不知道自己是否在某一天会为此后悔。  
“好啊，我的小阿尔弗。”  
“哦～万尼亚的体内真是又湿又骚，吸个没完...”  
“阿尔弗总是嘴上功夫比床上功夫好呢。”  
“是吗？万尼亚实在太不了解我了，这让我有点小伤心。”  
天底下最甜蜜的话语却在这场交媾中成为了互相喷洒的毒液，一沾即死这种事情不会发生在国家身上，所以他们可以放纵地伤害对方长达数年之久。就像用勺子一点一点刮开心瓣，剜出血肉模糊看不出属于哪部分身体组织的肉块，放入嘴中食不知味的嚼咽。  
阿尔弗雷德露出锋利的牙齿对着不知好歹的嘴唇亲了下去，这分明是在用行动说：闭嘴，你很快就会知道我的床上功夫好不好了。  
黏稠的水声和肉体碰撞声填满两人的听觉，他们的摩擦不会停止，直到某一方先被吞噬，被白色的恐惧洒满全身。

——————————

【永夜】：  
不然该让王耀怎么选呢？当时的情况如果他再不出声的话，这两个家伙就要公开出柜拉上左邻右舍摆个赌局：美/俄今晚谁在上。  
以他跟伊万的关系当然是情急之下就押了俄/罗/斯人这一边，并且迅速往阿尔弗雷德嘴里塞了块肉堵住他的嘴：“输了就帮对方跑腿直到G20结束怎么样？”跟美/国人打交道多了，知道条件这种东西还是由自己抢先一步提出比较好，不然鬼晓得这货会赌什么。  
“¥%*&*#”阿尔弗雷德说的大概是“一言为定”。  
老天，真应该给王耀颁一个“最佳维护秩序”奖，各种意义上——纵观全世界，大型国家中从始至终不惹事不闹事，还时不时呼吁“冷静克制”，维和部队也一支比一支优秀，足够去领一个诺贝尔和平奖：没有黑幕的前提下。  
谁知道那只熊那么没用！不是看上去挺硬气的吗！王耀看着笑嘻嘻的阿尔弗雷德和阴沉的脸的伊万，不用问也知道结果了。  
——...愉快的一夜？  
——......  
“耀，去给Hero买可乐！”打断两人无声交流的是聒噪的要求：“别理那头熊了，接下来是我们俩的时间。”相比这两个相视无言的人，阿尔弗雷德称得上是眉飞色舞。  
“好吧，你先去那里等着吧。”愿赌服输，而且也不是什么牵动国政的大事。王耀给伊万递了个眼神，先一步离开了。  
然后过了几分钟，某两位“搬不走的好邻居”就在自动贩卖机前“非常巧合”地再会了，本次G20没有着意安排中/俄单独会晤，因为没必要——他们俩私底下见的次数够多了，聊得也够全面，从粮食进口到宇宙探索，从文化交流到军事活动一样不缺。  
“......”  
“......”  
“......”  
“......”  
最终率先打破沉默的是王耀：“你知道我从不多管其他国家的闲事，所以不用担心我会问什么你不愿回答的私密问题。”手指在数字按钮上点了几下：“而且相信世界都乐意见到一个稳定健全的美/俄关系。”是吗？北约那帮人会跳脚的吧？你们俩健全了，北约就要残了好不好。  
“耀，你还记得以前我跟你一起种的那片向日葵花田吗？”  
“那个...被阿尔弗雷德拔了的？”  
王耀沉思了一会，不是太久远的事情，一下就想起来了，不过他不知道伊万为什么突然提到这个：“我们不是去补种了吗？”向日葵是很坚强的植物，四季皆可，冬夏为宜，这些年他们又种了许多，这样就不缺瓜子吃了，王耀说的。  
怎么会忘记，王耀是眼看着那个人在寒冷的雪天闯进花园，把与他一样灿烂的金色花朵全数毁掉踩了个稀巴烂，扒拉了半天最后跪在泥地上低着头，蜷成一团想叫又叫不出来般瑟缩着。  
至于王耀为什么正好在，因为他是来接收遗产的，故人已逝，但他还得活下去，而且发誓要比所有人活得更好。至于是否真的是“顺路”经过这里，那就只有他自己知道了。  
“你在干什么？”看着回忆之所被人毁掉，王耀总归是心疼的，鉴于当时与阿尔弗雷德较为尴尬的关系，他压下心中的不满冷冷地靠在一旁问道。  
“呃，耀？”阿尔弗雷德倒是下意识地使用了蜜月期时的称呼，左手往兜里一插，故作潇洒地向王耀打了个招呼：“来的仓促没准备花圈，看看这里有什么花能送到坟头去，结果都这种货色。”  
他咳嗽一声耸耸肩，抹了一把方才死命咬红的嘴唇，却后知后觉地发现自己满手是泥，全糊脸上去了：“这些烂货也就他藏得跟宝贝似的，真无趣，对吧？”说罢装作无事拍拍屁股走人了。  
所以后来中/国与俄/罗/斯关系渐近之后，王耀给伊万的复述就是：阿尔弗雷德跑到你花园里把向日葵搞得乱七八糟，还叫着你的名字又笑又闹。  
不然该让他如何言说呢？拉着伊万好好分析一番阿尔弗雷德当时的心境？最后得出其实他是气急败坏，看哪朵都不满意，摘一朵扔一朵最后才发现满盘皆输的不仅仅是苏/联？  
有些事情当初不提，之后也就作罢了，就让它永远成为秘密吧。  
“嗯。”伊万靠在贩卖机边，微微垂下眼帘：“我突然想种一些玫瑰了。”  
“？”  
“葬礼的花束，是时候该准备起来了，不是吗？”  
王耀弯下腰从取物口拿出了色彩鲜艳的易拉罐，透亮的赤色如同红色妖姬般绚丽，他抬头看向眉角含着冰冷笑意的男人，眨眨眼顺着他的话说道：“你开心就好。”  
纷纷扰扰经年之后，一切又从头。

“你跟小菊聊了些什么？”阿尔弗雷德大咧咧地坐在沙发上，一个人就占了三分之二的空间，他拍拍身边的空处示意让正在找寻其他座位的王耀坐在他身边。  
还没来得及聊什么...王耀心知这么说的话反而会让阿尔弗雷德加重疑心，尽管这是真话：“只是慰问一下那孩子，这两天不是夹在我们俩中间就是坐在你跟伊万中间，心累得很。”  
不解释两句会让阿尔弗雷德觉得又在聊中/日/韩自贸区之类牵动他神经的话，虽然这事儿不假，但闷声发大财才符合王耀的性格。  
“哦？”阿尔弗雷德玩味地算是接受了这个解释，见王耀坐下后靠了过来，两人竟与电视画面里直播的两位上司握手时的姿态惊人的同步：“那么...你跟伊万又在密谋些什么？”  
这话说的言之凿凿，好似亲眼目睹似的。他的同盟多，眼线就更多了，自然有人来告诉他中/俄两人在贩卖机旁谈笑风生的事实。  
王耀翻了个白眼：“琼斯探员，你是来开会的还是来查案的？”这货是真的太爱管闲事了，一个美/国人在打探中/俄的口风，谁听了都觉得有阴谋。  
“这两者不冲突。”阿尔弗雷德凑得很近，近到王耀能闻道他口腔里甜腻的糖精味，差点逼他来个战术后仰。  
王耀还没什么动作，他的助理先站不住了，小心翼翼地挪动到祖国的跟前，想帮他挡一挡四周的视线——怎么看那美/国人都要亲上去了好不好！你这小混蛋在对我祖国干什么呢！  
“我们只是在一起怀念了一下从前。”王耀的话七句真三句假，他向来对此得心应手：“说到你为什么当年要毁了他的花园？”  
“花园？”阿尔弗雷德歪着头想了一下：“我有吗？”  
王耀有点好笑地摇摇头，真是个爱撒谎的小孩：“都过去这么多年了，还敢做不敢当吗？小英雄？”  
阿尔弗雷德最不爽别人指责他：“啊..你是指那个你跟他一起种的向日葵花田？”原来你知道这一点吗？也对，当年两极的间谍互相渗透已经到了猖狂的地步。他转了转眼珠又开始提要求了：“你亲我一下我就告诉你为什么。”  
“......”得寸进尺的坏小子，王耀有点好笑地回望着那双好似能飞出小星星的蓝眸，不得不承认从第一次邂逅起便坠进了那片汪洋里。他勾勾手指，让俊脸再靠近一些，嘴唇轻轻地触碰在19岁的脸颊上，若他真能如表面年纪般纯净就好了。  
助理：......对不起是我没搞清楚状况祖国怎么是你主动亲上去啊啊啊？  
阿尔弗雷德笑了，这次是不含虚假的真心笑容，与中/国风波不断的这一年多以来几乎没有见面的机会，现下能得到王耀心甘情愿的香吻一枚怎能让他不快意。  
“没想到耀对Hero的故事那么关心。”得了便宜还卖乖，王耀在心里予以鄙视，但很快被不为人知的真相吸引了注意力：“他快死之前说花田里埋了样东西，所以我去挖了一下。”  
阿尔弗雷德是典型的得意忘形，嘴巴一张就把只属于他和伊万的小秘密抖了出来：“我还以为是什么呢，结果就是个破戒指。”他无所谓地话语里满是鄙夷：“现在早就不知道被我扔到哪里去了。”  
他说这些话的时候，是否真的忘记了自己在刨开的土坑旁长跪不起，憋到发红的眼眶和近乎窒息的咳喘在寂静的雪天里是那么清晰，并且在见到来人时慌忙将戒指塞进了口袋里。  
“......”  
王耀不再说话了，半晌才低低地应一声，向来不显山露水的他想起了什么似的突然发出一声轻笑。真是讽刺啊..三人都以为只有两者之间才知道的秘密，其实都被第三方知晓，但又必须得心知肚明地相处下去，大概这就是“三角形是最稳固的形状”的由来吧。  
大厅里的嘈杂声似乎都与他无关了，电视里的会晤直播也一个字都没听进去，反正具体事宜都他都会过目一遍，王耀的视线不知落在何处静静地发呆。  
突然，他站起身对阿尔弗雷德说道：“我们走吧，去玩一会儿？”

——————————

（耀米）：  
今天的王耀主动地不太像话，阿尔弗雷德这么想着抚摸胯下的黑发长舒一口气。这次来G20峰会真是来对了，能把这些相对来说比较难搞的情人都“宠幸”一遍，这种掌控万全的感觉棒极了。  
“小嘴真会舔。”阿尔弗雷德语带挑逗，放下喝空了的易拉罐撑靠在桌边满意地享受口交：“呼...耀今天是怎么了？”要说是讨好吧..阿尔弗雷德还真不信，这可是个宁愿跟他死磕到底也不低头妥协的男人，怎么会特意来讨他的欢心呢。  
难道是对不再增加关税的感谢？阿尔弗雷德边肖想边扯开了自己的领带，不管原因是什么，他不会放过近在咫尺的猎物。  
东方人的脸窄窄的，从上往下看去小巧的鼻尖下就是一根粗大的器官，与肤色截然不同的肉茎在他的小脸中间挺拔的进进出出，看着已经被撑到了极致，含得辛苦极了。  
“耀..真棒...”阿尔弗雷德舔着嘴唇长舒一口气，他真的已经很久没有跟王耀好好说过话了，内心深处在渴望着与他发生一些除了争执以外的交流。甚至这次想要在大/阪见到王耀，他都不惜用威胁的方式来达到目的——当真孩子气。  
王耀专心致志地反复做着移动头部的简单动作，含不住的部分就用上手，以高频率撸动它的末端还顺手搓一把蛋蛋，闭着眼为男人带去快感。  
“好了..可以了...我想留到正戏再射。”阿尔弗雷德放低了声音，好言好语地劝慰着：“耀？起来好吗？”  
可王耀却不听他的，从拉着阿尔弗雷德离开起就没人能明白他到底在想什么，继续着会让他口干舌燥的重复运动，有点不把对方含射不罢休的意思。  
若是别人敢不听世界Hero的话，阿尔弗雷德必定要发难了。不过...谁让这是王耀呢，谁让这是正在为他口交的那个东方大国呢，对美/国而言，中/国既是危险的，也是特殊的。  
阿尔弗雷德射在他嘴里的时候蹙起了眉，爽是当然的，虽然他更想看到的是王耀满脸精液的样子，不过这也不赖就是了。  
见王耀捂着嘴站起身，小伙子忍不住去撩他额前的黑发：“我猜你并不想就这样结束，宝贝。”说实话，这么乖静的老情人不由得让他想起了从前关系还算缓和的时候，尽管那是王耀一味忍让换来的虚假和平。  
修长的指节顺着脸庞滑下，勾进了白衬衣的领口无限拉近两人的距离，把人抱进怀里的同时灵活地解开两枚扣子：“说吧，耀想要什么？我都会给你的。”  
被男精糊住喉咙的感觉很不好，王耀直到现在才咽下去，连吞几口口水润润嗓子，他擦擦嘴唇听话地侧靠在阿尔弗雷德的胸膛前，这场面看上去温馨极了，一点儿都看不出正在闹离婚的样子。  
阿尔弗雷德也稳稳地搂抱着他暂时不作他想，许是也不愿打破难得的宁静，但这终究未能长久。宽大的胸怀能海纳百川，却偏偏容不下一个中/国与他平起平坐吗？  
“我想要你。”

直到被按在桌前，阿尔弗雷德总算明白这句话的意思与他想的正好反过来：“你总是知道该怎么用这张脸出来招摇撞骗。”不算很意外，但也不要认为小英雄会妥协。  
“彼此彼此。”王耀的膝盖顶着他的臀缝往里挤了挤，从背后抱住了随时会反击的多动症男孩，用语言给他打了一针镇定剂：“让我上一次就告诉你刚才我跟伊万到底在聊什么，我保证你会想知道的。”  
神态、语气都与阿尔弗雷德的“亲我一下就告诉你为什么”如出一辙，两个商人最熟悉的就是做生意，除此以外还能找到共同话题吗？  
“...我怎么知道..”你会不会说实话。  
“我一向诚实。”只不过会藏半句。  
“哈！”阿尔弗雷德发出了一声嘲讽的讥笑，对这话不置可否，老狐狸和阴谋家，谁能骗得过谁。臀部感受到了硬挺之物上下磨蹭，这老东西是来真的。  
自以为是的转了转透亮的蓝色眼珠：“你是想为自己的同盟扳回一成？”话里的得意劲别提有多明显了。  
“我不结盟。”王耀反驳地很快，跟扯开裤头的动作一样快，拍了拍绷紧的小屁股，看得出来这个小家伙不太习惯做下面那个，有点小紧张。  
“那就是在吃醋？因为那枚戒指？”这个看似天然无害的ky，在说出那些话时包含着怎样的故意？  
明知王耀与那个人的关系在解体之前已经趋于缓和，只是没有赶得及，现在他一脸无害地在如今他们俩高调宣布推进关系的时点说出了戒指的真相，意图已经非常明显了。  
尤其是感觉到王耀的动作顿了一下之后，他就更加擅自确信这一点，语调别提有多愉悦了：“所以说啊..你就是太一厢情愿，并没有人爱你哦，‘小·耀’～哈哈哈哈...啊——”  
两指直截了当地戳进了干涩的小穴，菊口瞬间就箍紧了第二段指节，像制造难度般不让他再进一步了：“啊..轻...”  
“如果你希望我就这样进去的话，就尽管挣扎好了。”背后位看不到王耀的表情，光听声音倒是和平常没什么两样，没有因挑衅发生变化。  
不过这不妨碍阿尔弗雷德继续作死：“现在终于明白只有我对你最好了吗？”他笑出了声，以此来抵御疼痛感：“所以你想在我这里找点存在感，是吗？”  
如剪刀般分开在身体内探索的手指没有停下，不知道他的主人是否也想把上面的这张嘴也封上，真的太烦人了。  
“啊！哈哈哈哈...”阿尔弗雷德掩饰着喘息，面对即将要被侵犯反而不是很在意了，能狠狠地挫败一下王耀才是重点：“怎么了？为什么不说话？我最爱的耀？”

“哈...”阿尔弗雷德的脑袋重重地磕在了桌面上，还没趴稳就被顶得往前蹭去，还好作为G20会场的桌子都擦得很干净，不然就要把白净的小脸当抹布了。  
即便是下面那个，骄傲的白头鹰也依然笑得放肆，两具各怀心思的肉体嵌合在一起，用最原始的律动分食彼此的身体。  
王耀抽送的速度不快但颇具技巧，他不是怒火攻心的青年人，也不是力不从心的老头子，他按照自己的习惯九浅一深地在炙热的体内开拓出适合容纳阴茎的道路。  
在软肉上灵巧地戳弄了一下就退开，让肠肉缓缓闭合到原来的紧致程度，然后又猛地向前冲刺，一次又一次破开前路上的所有阻碍，这也是他一直以来都在做的事情。  
阿尔弗雷德扬起头高昂地叫出了声，但恶毒的话语还是不曾停下：“哈啊！啊..耀...你愤怒起来真让我爱不释手...哈...有本事..再重一点！”  
王耀的态度有些模糊，甚至可以称得上是冷淡，但仅指是面对阿尔弗雷德的责难，下体的碰撞依然热火朝天地结合着。要是连这点挖苦都不能平心静气地对待，该怎么应付不断来自太平洋对岸的纷争。  
“阿尔总是喜欢粗暴的对待。”他抚摸着没有脱去西装外套的脊背：“因为疼痛才会让你有感觉。”指尖用上了力道顺着脊柱往下，像刀刃剖开柔韧的皮肉，直到裸露出来的臀部才突然放轻，像羽毛一样搔动被撑开的穴口。  
“你终于理我了。”阿尔弗雷德想要直起身转过头去看王耀的表情，再顺便嘲讽他两句，却被压制了回去：“你害怕跟我正面交锋？”  
“噗...”身后传来了一声轻笑：“不想，但也不怕。”向外掰了掰紧实的臀瓣，让龟头在更深处的肠液里浸润：“你想看着我的脸做？”  
嫌脱裤子麻烦阿尔弗雷德才默认了现在这个体位，而且也并不是很想换，他扯开了话题：“你还没有回答我的问题。”他不愿输在王耀的技巧下，明明小腿都在打颤，只好拼命顾左右而言他。  
“如果你是说那枚内圈刻着玫瑰花的戒指的话...”王耀有些好笑地拍了拍他的屁股：“我帮你放在纽/约的家里卧室左边床头柜最下面的抽屉里了。”他自如地抽送着，感受内里缠绵的温暖：“以后不要乱丢了。”  
“？？？”阿尔弗雷德怎么都没想到是这么一个答案，他一时间不知道该如何反应。  
“不过你也不常回那里，所以找不到很正常。”王耀就像是在教育小朋友一般好声好气地说道：“你也真是的，居然就那样扔在沙发边。”  
“等..等一下？你怎么...”  
“很多年前你带我去那里过夜的时候无意间发现的，我帮你收起来了。”

小家伙总算安静下来了，嘴里嗫嚅着不知道在哼哼些什么，这下话多的就换成王耀了。  
“我记得那是千禧年之后的事情了。”老家伙居然在做爱途中进入了回忆模式：“那时我们不再拥有共同的敌人，但也没有共同的世界秩序观。尽管磕磕绊绊，但是在往一个好的方向走。”  
“我们彼此需要，但谁都不会被主导..”缓慢地抽出带着肠液的肉棍，溢出的沫子让菊瓣染上了一层水色。  
“关系太过特殊，不可能被转化..”在体外停留了片刻像是在蓄力，肆意地揉捏着温烫的臀肉。  
“太互相依赖，承受不起孤立对方。”再度慢慢把体液都塞回他的肚子里，虽然慢但是精准地擦着敏感点。  
“唔..”阿尔弗雷德主动摆起了腰，他嫌王耀语速太慢，连带着动作也像慢动作似的，害得他想要获得快感就得主动提臀往男人胯下撞：“你...”  
“阿尔，我是真的希望能跟你有一些只有两个人才知道的秘密。”王耀对此视若无睹，甚至干脆完全停了下来，就那样站在原地语带哀伤地斥责这个负心汉：“但这么多年过去了，我们之间别说秘密，连可以说的话题都越来越少。”  
妈的，谁再说阿尔弗雷德是话痨，应该让他来听听王耀的长篇大论：“喂...”  
“每次我想要相信你的时候，都会被现实推回原地。”  
“唉...终究战略互信比不过战略威胁。”  
“王耀！”阿尔弗雷德抬高了音量，他握紧的拳头上青筋直凸，他不耐烦地吼道：“到底还上不上！”  
当真以为王耀是在抱怨就错了，城府极深的他怎么会跟一切问题的始作俑者袒露心扉，这个老混蛋是故意的，他一边叹气一边笑呵呵地看着两团白肉在他的胯前摆动：“我不是正在上吗？”  
说着伸手绕到前方去捞一把小阿尔，这根在他嘴里喷发过一次的大家伙早已再度硬得烫手，他轻轻地按压马眼着手撸动起来。  
“啊..”前后一同动作起来的刺激让阿尔弗雷德很是受用，这才是他喜爱的性交方式：“耀...耀...”  
他在操弄下一声声唤着王耀的名字，像是收起爪子的小猫咪般可爱，呻吟、浪叫成为水声连绵的合音，一波一波冲击着两人的神经：“唔啊！耀！”  
“嗯？”王耀想听听这种时候他要说什么。  
“呼..没想到...你这么念旧..”阿尔弗雷德有些喘不匀，但非要加入调笑的语境：“呵..这会...害死你..”别忘了猫咪的尖牙也是很厉害的。  
“......”王耀愣了一下，遂即露出了无奈的笑容：“我、我们不会死，亲爱的。”因为不死不灭，所以不死不休。  
快要高潮的时候，王耀的眼角瞄到了抹鲜红，那是阿尔弗雷德带过来的可乐罐，他想起了先前的承诺，有些没头没脑地说出了答案：“他说..想送给你最美丽的玫瑰花。”当然，那要在你死的时候。  
多么前后矛盾的发言，所以王耀咽下了后半句，用力往里一撞与他双双攀上顶点。大约是见过了太多生死，普通人的、国家的，这个世界上从来都没有谁理应消失，无论是你还是我。

————————————

“那么..现在算是中场休息？”阿尔弗雷德伸手去摸被内射的菊口，看不到也能想象出那里脏成什么样，伸到一半觉得应该先拿个手帕擦拭一下才对。  
“世界会感谢你按下暂停键的，小英雄。”王耀见状也掏了一圈自己的口袋，发现连张纸巾都没带。  
等一下，我们俩在说同一件事吗？阿尔弗雷德翻翻白眼，不打算跟这个装糊涂的老狐狸解释了。  
看着坐姿变扭的阿尔弗雷德不断的调换姿势，王耀的笑意难以掩盖，这种幸灾乐祸的表情让自大惯了的美/国人觉得很没面子：“你还笑得出来。”  
“为什么笑不出来？”王耀把掉在地上的领带扔过去还给他：“我若哭丧着脸，你就该得意了。”  
靠一个难辨真假的戒指的故事就想挑起王耀与伊万之间的猜忌？这不是阿尔弗雷德无谋，而是他总在不遗余力地想要从各方面达成这一目的。  
王耀想了想，还是不希望气氛太僵：“你要是喜欢，我送你一枚？”  
“那我一定天天戴着，亲爱的。”阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴皮笑肉不笑地说道。对于普通人来说表达爱意的方式在他眼里不过是一种手段，他自认从未真正陷进去过，并且也将在未来游刃有余地利用。  
王耀笑笑不说话，以如今这位超级大国的公信力，到底还有几句能当真？别说是两人之间的无名之约了，就算是当着全世界给出的承诺王耀都不会全部听信，等着瞧吧，这条无形的封锁线还将继续下去。  
“难受吗？明天你还要去见任家兄弟的。”假装没看见脸黑了一截的阿尔弗雷德，王耀关心地问道。  
“别太看轻我，耀。”阿尔弗雷德心一横打算直接穿裤子，内裤的布料很高档，应该不会流出来连西装裤一起弄湿，大概。  
“喂，帮我去拿纸巾。”他突然想起王耀输给他的赌约：“今天的跑腿还没结束。”  
王耀利索地扣上了皮带扣，丢下半个屁股还露在三角裤外的阿尔弗雷德，理理长发向门口走去——  
“或者肛塞？”

End

——————————  
Free Talk：  
这几年写文下来我讲故事的能力有没有提升我不知道，但编故事的能力一如往常：非要安排一条明线一条暗线，我是很闲吗  
黑三这关系写得我头疼，但我就是喜欢这样的黑三...混乱但有序  
另外，这篇文算是表白某位太太，这两对cp都是她吃的所以这次攻受特意调整成这样


End file.
